1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swimming instrument including swimming goggles in combination with a swimming cap, which is suitably used for swimming race.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art swimming goggles for swimming race are of a type which includes right and left goggle frame portions made of synthetic resin, lens portions formed integrally with the goggle frame portions, a nose crossing band for connecting the goggle frame portions to each other, and a fastening band mounted to the goggle frame portions. In the swimming goggles of this type, even when used in combination with a swimming cap, the swimming goggles are put on the face of a swimmer separately from the swimming cap fitted on the head of the swimmer.
The prior art swimming goggles having a simple construction including goggle frame portions integrated with lens portions are, as described above, used separately from a swimming cap, and accordingly, for example, during swimming race, the swimming goggles are singly applied with a large impulsive water pressure, and further since any measure for the impulsive water pressure is not taken into account, there arises a problem in causing the positional shift of the swimming goggles or permeation of water in the swimming goggles (water leakage), thus leading to an inconvenience in swimming race.